Our Story
by girlychock
Summary: The youngest Monroe is getting married! What happens when she asks one little question that leads to answering why she had no baby pictures, to how SOnny and Chad got married! Mr. Monroe is alive! Sequal to 'Sisters aren't supposed to get along, are they
1. Well

"I'm hungry." Rifka Cooper stated, stomping her foot on the outdoor patio of the Diaz's backyard.

"Well," Izzy started, bending down to the four year olds height and looking at her big blue eyes. "How 'bout you go see auntie Mal about that chocolate fountain she got." Rifka beamed.

"Al-right!" She ran into the house, quickly dropping her pink flip-flops on the welcome mat.

Izzy smirked and picked the spoon filled with the chocolate fruit dip and put some on her plate. "Kids." I rain drop plopped on Izzys head. "Huh?"

She looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes. "Uh, Tawn?" Izzy yelled, looking at the blond about to start placing the chairs outside. "Yes Izzy-roo?" Izzy rolled her eyes at the pet name and pointed at the sky. Tawni looked up bluntly, than towards Izzy who gave Tawni an evil glare.

"Well I don't control the weather!" Tawni yelled which made Sonny come outside with Lucy and Zora.

"What's the commotion?" Zora annoyingly asked. Izzy looked back up at the sky by the feel of three more drops on her head.

Sonny brought her head back and flopped her hand over her face and mumbled something that would still get her in a time-out if she was caught saying it.

"Guys!" Zora said spreading her arms out. "Whats a couple drops of water-" Zora was interrupted by a streak in the sky, a loud boom and pouring water and hail. Zora placed her hands on her hips. "Lets bring it in."

About five minutes later everything was all inside and placed everywhere and the girls were spread out in the main living room with the fireplace on and the little kids with the TV on in the family room.

"Well this sucks." Izzy said looking down at her feet while all the older girls and Malissa were looking at Malissa's baby pictures.

:Hey, why aren't there any pictures of me in the hospital?" Mallissa asked, looking up from the book and to Connie who was sipping some coffee and talking to Sonny, Izzy and Malissa's Grandmother.

Connie looked up, smile to frown in a split second. After what seemed like forever Connie smirked and looked at her older daughters. "You're going to have to ask your sisters." She said, taking another sip of coffee and looking at the brunette and blond.

Sonny scratched her head. Izzy was still looking down at her feet.

The whole room was silent while the girls waited for an answer. Sonny and Izzy looked up at each other at the same exact time, then to their _half _sister. Izzy smirked.

"Well, it all happened like this."

…**...**

_**IPOV**_

"Ok, I'm going to day this one more time. 'X' does not equal twenty-four. In this case, it equals three!" Ryan looked down at his paper, than back at me with confused eyes.

"SO than number three would be sixteen instead of five?" Ryan asked, looking from paper too me. I banned my head on the table. "O my gosh." I mumbled, staying there for what seemed like hours. Finally bolting up, I smiled and looked towards the kitchen door. "Lets take a break."

…**...**

"Wait what does Ryan have to do with this?" Connie asked, setting her coffee mug down and looking at Izzy, along with everyone else.

"Well, it's where we found Malissa." Mal gasped.

"You just found me!" Her Brown eyes were filled with shock and scared little girl appeared from their shadows.

"We're getting there." Sonny said, laying a hand on Malissa's shoulder. Mal took a deep breath, than nodded. "Ok, continue."


	2. Mysterious Malissa

"Ryan, you're going to fail English…what American fails English?" I said, taking a sip of my coke and setting it down on the marble counter.

Ryan sighed and sat down at a bar stool. He quickly looked up at me with sad yet cheerful eyes. "I don't know, it's just, well I've just been thinking, about Sonny and Chad." I was confused. Sonny and Chad? What about them, they're dating. Of course he probably should know something, since they are always over here.

"What's wrong?" I took another sip of soda as I watched his expression changed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"I think Sonny's Pregnant." Ok, I know I should be shocked or something, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think she's what?" I yelled, still laughing. He gave me a stern look, one my mother would give if Sonny really was pregnant.

"I'm not kidding! She's been acting all weird."

"Ryan," I said sitting in the chair next to him and looking at him. ," I say this because I care…and because your sister watches to much 'Hannah Montana', you need help!"

Ryan turned away from me. "Well _I _think she is!" I sighed and tried to look into my cup. Ryan was a great friend, but sometimes he went a little bit off.

"Wait, he thought I was pregnant!" Sonny said, laughing her head off. Tawni and the girls laughed along.

"When was this?" I looked up at the high ceiling thinking.

"Oh, around, maybe 2011." Sonny laughed again.

"That's ridiculous." Malissa crossed her arms.

"Back to the story!"

The bell rang than, and I got up to get it, figuring Ryan wasn't in the best mood to deal with people. I opened the huge door to find a girl, maybe about ten or eleven standing outside the door. She had on a white butterfly back pack and her Flowing Dark Brown hair was in pigtails. She had big Brown eyes and a really big 'Sonny' smile was on her face.

"if you're trying to sell me Blossom scout cookies you might as well just turn around right now." I said, looking down at the mysterious girl.

"Well, no." The girl said. "I'm looking for um, an Israel Monroe?" The girl looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Sorry, no one here with that name. Bye!" I slammed the door right in the girls' face but hey! I'm not the best when it comes to children!

I walked back in the kitchen to find a confused Ryan watching the World Cup and eating a bag of lays chips while drinking a Coke. He looked up from the TV to me. "Who was that?" he popped a chip in his mouth and turned back to the TV.

"Oh, no one you would care about." He cocked his head and looked up at me, one of his eyebrows over towering the other.

"But who?" I looked towards the TV.

"So, uh…how's North Caria going with Brazil?" I said trying to get the conversation changed.

"I'm sorry Iz," Sonny said. "But can you change to where you actually meet Mal?"

I groaned. "Ok, ok fine."

Chad, I, Sonny, Ryan, Emily and John were huddled around the couch, trying to figure out a jingle/commercial for this business thing Emily's class was doing. It was harder than you'd think. It had been three hours since I saw the little girl, and now I was kind of worried actually.

"How 'bout," Chad started. "You do a parody to 'Imma Be'. It'd be cool!" Emily looked at Chad like he was the most stupidest person in the whole entire world.

"Ok, one: That's the most stupid song in the history of songs. Two: It has to do something with America-" Her business was called 'American Bracelets'. "- and three- no one in my class can rap."

* * *

**(A.N. Sorry I excedently puched the line botton so just ignor that line above there**)"Fine, 'Party In the USA'."

"That's almost as bad as 'Imma Be'!"Emily explained, throwing her hands in the air and glaring at her older brother.

John sighed. "I'm bored." He flicked on the TV while the song 'Tik Tok' by Kesha was just finishing. Ryan smirked. "Wake up in the morning putting on my bracelet." He laughed. I laughed along too. "Grab my pink and my orange in a double knot twist." Ryan and I cracked up when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Alexa yelled from upstairs. When'd she get up?

Emil bolted up. "Guys that was genius!"

"What? The song we just came up with?" I asked, looking up at her. Ok, so I did know it was amazing but I wanted to hear her say it again.

"Yeah, guys that's not that bad, and your hearing that from the great CDC himself." Chad popped his collar and put his arm around Sonnys shoulder, making her blush a bit.

Tawni sighed. "Aw you guys were cute."

"Shut up."

"And here," Alexa suddenly said, walking into the room. "The one and only…maybe- Walissa Wonroe!" We all turned to the door, except for Emily who was writing down the lyrics to the song Ryan and I had just made up.

The girl had the same outfit, same backpack and same features as the other girl earlier today. Woopity-do!

**A.N. yes, again this is a story I copied and pasted because i felt like it so deal! I made a seperate Facebook just for my FF.N fans so just type in 'Hazel Grace' (I didn't want to use my last name) and look for the picture thats like my Profile Pic on here. Okay, coolio C:!**

** FIFTH GRADE RECOGNITION WAS AWSOME! Cotton Candy, Fresh Popcorn, soda, World Cup all day instead of learning like we should've been doing. *Sigh* I love my school.**

** Tomorrows last day of school and we all know what that means! Excited! In Talent Show for last day Talent Show we do so wish me luck! Okay, Bye!**

** -Hazel G. ()**


	3. IMPORTANT!

_**A.N. Okay, I got an Idea for you dear readers!**_

**_ Well, I have a few that you can vote for. I will post the new story Idea for this when I'm done with two of my other in progress stories (not including the fifth grade mind because I'm basically all finished with that one)._**

**_ Okay, Number one- Izzy realizes that Sonny keeps comeing home from Chad's house in tears so she gets to the bottem of things and ends up with Chad breaking up with Sonny. Ryan finds out and him and Izzy try to get them together, but the two realize they like each other after about a month of trying to get CHANNY together again. The day they are going to tell there familys about their realation ship, Sonny and Chad announce they got back together. What will Izzy and Ryan do? CHANNY and RIZZY (lol)._**

**_ Number two!- Basically Camp Rock 2 (how AWSOME was that movie?) except the charactors are from SASTGA,AT? (Sisters Arn't Supposed To Get Along, Are They?) How Cute Will that be?_**

**_ Okay so I need about five-nine votes so I could ocasonoly start writing chapters but not posting it up._**


End file.
